Bringing The Sky Down
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Everyone is important to somebody somewhere." When an accident happens after Survivor Series 2015, will it change everyone's perspective on things? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**11/7/15…**_

 _Murphy stumbled to his and Alexa's room in an intoxicated manner… and put the key in the slot, opening the door._

 _But when he walked in, he saw Alexa in bed with Seth, Becky, Paige and Peyton… and all five were naked._

" _I… that's it, I'm done trying to be there for you! We're done!" Murphy responded angrily before grabbing his things and leaving… and Alexa didn't bother fighting the tears that streamed down her face._

" _Can… you all just go? Please?" Alexa asked quietly, the other four getting dressed and leaving as Alexa stretched back out on the bed and sobbed into the pillow._

 _After what seemed like forever, she fell into sleep, her mind weary from everything._

 _When it was morning, Murphy was waking up in another room… and saw Amanda and Finn with the covers around themselves as they woke up._

" _Sorry, you two… carry on with… whatever you were up to." Murphy responded after pulling himself up, leaving._

" _How did he… get in here?" Amanda asked as she and Finn sat up… and she realised that she was only in her bra, hers and Finn's clothes nowhere to be seen._

" _I have no idea… but I do know this, you're not wearing any panties." Finn responded, Amanda checking just to be sure._

" _Noted… what the hell did we do last night, did we fuck? My memory's completely shot." Amanda replied._

" _Mine too… maybe we just lost our clothes on the way here." Finn responded, brushing Amanda's disheveled hair back._

" _Maybe… was it just me or did Murphy seem really upset about something?" Amanda questioned._

" _He did… but we'll ask him later." Finn replied as they hugged, Finn kissing Amanda on her forehead…_

 **Present time…**

Getting out of the Philips Arena had been a madhouse… ending up in wall to wall traffic was worse. The weather turned from a light sprinkle to a thunderstorm and then to sleet and it didn't help how Amanda was feeling.

The Atlanta area held memories for her that she wanted to leave locked in a box and Finn knew it.

"Once the traffic clears out, we'll be on our way to the airport and then to Nashville… just close those eyes for a bit." Finn replied, Amanda not hesitating in closing her sleepy hazel eyes… but Finn couldn't shake off the feeling that Amanda wasn't her usual self.

Once she was out, Finn turned back to the traffic and drove once the cars in front of him moved… but the traffic had barely cleared up when another car slammed right into the back of theirs and caused them to crash, Amanda going from a peaceful sleep to her back and right wrist hurting from being thrown forward and then slammed back into the seat.

"Son of a bitch!" Amanda yelled, Finn checking on her.

"That hurt, I know… but at least we didn't slide off of the road and go through the railing." Finn responded before they saw a silver haired man approach the car.

"Alright, out of the car… both of you." The man responded, helping both of them out and into what they thought was a phone booth… but upon walking further into it, they could see that it had a lot more room inside as the man returned with their things. "You both have to trust me on this, it'll be a lot faster than an ambulance. And hang on tightly to her." He explained before Finn caught Amanda from falling as her legs were shaking and her vision blurred slightly.

The man pulled on the lever, the Tardis shaking violently before it took off… at Wellstar Atlanta Medical Center ER, they were examined.

Some time later though, Amanda was becoming impatient and nervous though… she had refused pain medication for her bruised back and sprained wrist and as she was about to ask where the man who had helped her and Finn had gone to, the ER doctor returned.

And when she explained everything, Amanda and Finn were in shock as Finn entwined his left hand with her right one.

"Is everything okay with her and the baby?" Finn questioned.

"We ran a few tests and everything's fine. Mother and child are in perfect health. Congratulations." The ER doctor answered before she went to go check on others brought in from the multi vehicle accident.

"The tour in the UK, the night we were in Dublin… and I was honestly under the impression that having a child was impossible." Amanda responded quietly as Finn brushed her tears away.

"Nothing is ever impossible, Mandy… and this little miracle is proof of that." Finn replied before they kissed.

At the same time, the Doctor was pulling a belligerent Alexa out of her half buried rental car.

"Get off of me! Get the fuck off of me!" Alexa yelled, trying to get free.

"You almost froze to death in that car!" The Doctor responded.

"Wouldn't have mattered to my ex, he is a right ass!" Alexa shouted.

"Young lady, should I hear language like that from your mouth again, you'll be in for a good smacked bottom!" The Doctor replied, Alexa taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Did anyone leave before you tonight?" He asked.

"A few people did, they were trying to beat the weather… are they okay?" Alexa replied.

"Shaken up but okay… do they seem familiar to you? One of them is about your height but has dark hair and hazel eyes, the other is taller with dark hair and blue eyes." The Doctor responded, Alexa nodding.

"Don't exactly get along with them but yeah, I know them… at first, I thought Mandy was trying to get out of the event by pretending something was wrong but something seemed physically off with her." Alexa explained once she thought back to how Amanda was acting throughout the day.

As the Doctor was about to speak again, he and Alexa saw Roman helping a bruised and bleeding Seth over to them.

"Car almost crashed over the edge…" Roman explained before he, Alexa and The Doctor helped Seth into the Tardis and they took off for the hospital.

Seth tried to stay still, every part of him hurting badly.

And he just wanted the pain to stop.


End file.
